


By My Side

by NumberOneEverything



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Horror, M/M, More later - Freeform, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: The zombie apocalypse had happened almost two years ago.Currently, Virgil and Roman were finally cornered by a decaying zombie. Their supplies were strewn across the roads, too far away to reach."We're going to die!" Roman told Virgil, holding his hand one last time.Ignoring his heating face, Virgil lashed out forward and did the unthinkable. Roman's jaw dropped open.This...this shouldn't happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story, comment, and leave kudos! This story is on QuoteV.com, but is under the name Sides vs Zombies.
> 
> This is also my first story on AO3 so I'm figuring out new things. Please be patient with me!
> 
> This is in Virgil's POV

Virgil's POV

_____

The zombie outbreak was something no one thought would happen. 

We never knew it was possible. The doctors and scientists were too occupied with other stuff, which I thought completely unnecessary. 

The zombie outbreak was supposed to be in books, and stay in books. It shouldn't have come to reality.

Roman and I were and still are the greatest of friends.

Sometimes people think we're in a homosexual relationship. It always made me chuckle. If your friendship isn't mistaken for a homosexual relationship, then are you really friends?

But that's beside the point.

Roman and I dream of being something like artists, doctors, lawyers, and many other crazy things.

We never dream, or even thought of being active zombie hunters.

Roman had wanted to do something adventurous. Like going on long quests, maybe mountain climbing, saving animals. Anything like that. 

He had told me the possibilities of fighting monsters and zombies and ghosts. But we were in silent agreement that those weren't reality.

Me myself? I wanted to be a artist, or part of a *emo* band. Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh at me. I don't like being in stages though. I also had considered being a writer.

But not a zombie hunter. Not a person who fights zombies day and night just to survive. Not a person who worries constantly every minute, living a life that will literally end any minute.

At least Roman is by my side, fighting alongside with me. I don't know what I'll do without him. ____________________________________________

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up." A voice whispered to my ear. I ignored it.

Ugh, is it time to wake up already? I'm too tired for this.

"Virgil!" The voice whispered more urgently. "Wake up!" 

I groaned and lazily stretched in my ragged sleeping bag. "What time is it?"

Besides me, Roman's fuzzy face chuckled, "It's two in the morning."

"What?" I shrieked and immediately straightened up, only to find out it's very late afternoon. I sighed and blew my messy bangs out of the way. "Very funny, Roman. Very funny indeed."

"I know right?" Roman replied, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"But seriously, we gotta get away before the...the zombies catch up to us," Roman said.

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, yeah. Lemme just get a drink."

Roman gently threw a half filled water bottle, which I gladly caught and drank.  
"We need some supplies," I said as I looked through our duffle bag of supplies.

We only have barely filled water bottles, canned food that taste disgusting, some granola bars, wrinkled apples, some lighters and matches, first aid kit box running dangerously low, flashlights, extra batteries, and that's about it.

You may think that's enough, but nope.

There's only so much time for Roman and I to stand eating canned food, Nature Valley granola bars, and apples. The apples also taste bad.

Roman looked through the bag over my shoulders, and I could hear his sigh. 

"Let's see if there's a nearby store." He looked around.

 We were camping around in a secluded area in some woody place next to a park. This town strangely have little zombies, which I guess is a good thing. 

It also had no people. 

But the woods are pretty scary. 

Any moment, a zombie might jump out of the woods. Get us completely unaware. Then we die. The end.

We both got up and quickly packed away our stuffs. We looked both ways before quickly crossing the road side. 

The eerie silence thickened as we walked.

I heard a type of buzzing noise, though I'm not sure if it's just me or it's something out there. 

Roman didn't acknowledged it or show signs of hearing it, so it may have just been me. Maybe it's just the unsettling silence of the place.

Finally, after what seems to be ages, we came across a pharmacy. Roman looted the pharmacy while I stayed as backup, because that's how we do things best. 

Just kidding. It's actually the other way around.

The only thing I'm useful for is getting supplies and hiding away while Roman does all the fighting.

I'm useless.

By the end of the day, with the sun going down quickly, Roman and I had new supplies with our stomachs full.

"This place is freaking me out," I mutter. "I mean, where's everyone else?"

"Maybe it's a ghost town?" Roman suggests.

"But if it's a ghost town...shouldn't it look maybe older?" I frowned. "This town looks pretty new."

Roman shrugged, I could see he clearly doesn't care about this as much as I do. "Maybe the people living here abandoned it?"

"Really?" 

I looked over at Roman, who just sighed and. "I don't know." He admits. "Let's just keep going."

"You don't know anything," I grinned.

"I know far more than you!" Roman cried out. 

I love it when he tries to defend himself but his voice cracks during the middle of the sentence. Makes him sound like a baby. No offense, Roman.

Roman's eyes narrowed as he reads my expression. "You're calling me a baby, aren't you?" He accused.

"Maybe..."

"I presume that's a yes?"

"Yep!"

_______________________________________________

Ever heard of the saying nothing lasts forever?

Yeah, the peacefulness was gone like five minutes later.

After we fought heroically, there were too many zombies after us. Since we didn't have useful weapons, Roman and I had to run away.

 Now Roman and I are in the sewers. Disgusting.

The water (?) is all green and murky. 

There are giant rats scurrying around. Fresh footprints, unclear if they're zombie ones or a limping survivor's. Moldy bread. Somehow. And most of all, trash. Tons and tons of trash. Crushed cans, ripped newspapers, old shoes, wrappers, food containers, diapers, and many more. Disgusting. 

Our footsteps and my out-of-shape panting are the only noises.

It's kind of creepy, actually. Nothing but eerie panting and footsteps.

"Can...we...stop?" I panted, trying to swallow. My throat is so dry. 

"Eh? Virgil you okay?" Roman turned back, taking in me sweating up a pool and panting as if I can't breathe. Which I can't.

"Just dandy," I grimaced. "I'm still not used to exercise."

"Virgil, we've been doing this for almost a year now." Roman laughed. "And you're still not used to running around?"

I smiled slightly.

Roman's really cute sometimes. 

It's honestly some part of what gets me through this horrid, Hell like dream. Just me and Roman, against the world. Just me and Roman, fighting against everyone and everything. Just me and Roman.

Together.


	2. Roman' s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we'll have a peek into Roman's past. Then it'll go back to where the last chapter left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thanks so much for the support! It means a lot to me, and it also helps guilt me into updating quicker cause I'm one of the slowest writers ever.
> 
> Once again, thanks and don't forget to comment below!

The zombie apocalypse was always a secret fantasy of mine. Ever since I was a kid.

When I was younger, I would dream about me fighting zombies and saving the entire world. 

The whole world would praise me, I'll be a famous hero! The little children will fawn over me, girls and boys alike would fall in my feet, and everyone would love me! 

Of course, it was all just a dream. Or so I thought.

Two years ago, my dream became a nightmare. Left and right, zombies devour everyone I knew and strangers I never knew. 

It was horrible. 

I thought I could be the famous hero, the one who saved everyone from the zombies. I thought I would be the hero who everyone looked up to and tell stories about.

Instead I became the little baby who don't know what to do.

I was terrified. I had no idea what's happening.

And then...my family. I could've save them. I could've been with them.

One by one, I saw them all...get their lives taken by the zombies. One by one, I lost a family member. One by one, my strength got smaller and weaker.

My mother, my father, my beautiful little sister... all dead because I couldn't do anything. 

I was the most ready! I had fantasize about it so I should be ready! I should know what to do! 

But I didn't.

And because of that, my family's gone.

Until it was just Virgil and me.

He and I were the only survivors of our family. Well, Virgil's family is still intact.

Hiding somewhere. But safe and sound. Alive. When mine are not. I try not to be bitter about it, but I fail sometimes. 

Then I berate myself cause Virgil's family being alive is much better than both our families dead.

So Virgil and I resort to going across the country, scavenging around for survival.

It's the most we can do.

_______________________________________________

Right now, Virgil and I are in the sewers.

Yeah, not exactly great, or what you'll expect. But dreams don't come true, I found out the hard way. And when they do, they're disguised nightmares. 

Ten year old me would've been ecstatic, shooting the zombies everywhere and going practically crazy.

Right now, I'm scared out of my pants. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. I don't have anything to fight against the zombies with. Neither does Virgil.

I could hear Virgil breathing heavily behind me. I felt guilty, cause while I'm athletic and fit, Virgil tends to just stay home and do nothing all day, thus resulting in him not being used to running. 

Which sucks since we run for our lives every day.

Every once in a while, I would hear Virgil go 'ew' in disgust. I don't blame him, the garbage floating around makes me wanna puke.

Of course, a mighty prince would never do such things, especially at simple garbage, so I kept my lunch inside my stomach. 

"Can...we...stop?" Virgil panted behind me. Now I feel super guilty.

"Eh?" I turned back, pretending I didn't realized how hard Virgil is sweating. "Virgil you okay?" Of course he's not! But I must pretend not to know some stuff sometimes. 

'Why?' I asked myself. 

'You gotta.' I replied to myself.

Virgil grimaced. "Just dandy." He rasped out. "I'm still not used to exercise"

"Virgil, we've been doing this for almost a year now." I laughed. "And you're still not used to running around?" 

Sometimes, Virgil can get really funny. I know he's not used to running big lengths, but Virgil is actually a good runner, which was surprising. He looks like he can barely go a step without being super tired. 

That makes sense. He barely goes out and almost always just stay in his room, on his phone or laptop from sun up to sun down. Plus he acts all emo but don't tell him I said that.

Virgil smiled at me. Then he stick out his tounge childishly. "Shut up, loser."

My heart felt as if it's trying to thump its way out of my insides. 

'Come on, Virgil! Not fair! The world's burning and dying around, it's illegal to be that cute!' I silently fumed. Fondly. Cause that's what friends do, make fun of other friends fondly.

_______________________________________________

'Finally!' I thought as Virgil and I finally got out of the horribly disgusting sewers. 

Virgil squinted at the sun, like the vampire he is. What an adorable sun hating creature.

I blinked, I know my imagination's a little crazy but I think the zombies are trying my brains. What was I just thinking?

"Do we have food?" Virgil spoke up, destroying the silence. Thank god, it was getting pretty awkward. 

I rummaged  through our bags, looking for the kinds of food I know Virgil likes.

"Uh...we have some chips...hot dogs we can roast...uhm...canned meat...fruit snacks...and uh... cupped noodles!" I held up the cupped noodles as if I won a medal. 

Virgil pointed at the hot dogs, still unopened since our raid in the pharmacy earlier.

""Hot dogs it is," I opened the packaged. "Please set up a fire, Panic at the everywhere."

Virgil made a face and went off to work.

Soon, Virgil and I sat on logs eating our roasted hot dogs. The sky was turning pretty dark, which means we must have stayed in the sewers longer than we thought. 

Oh well, at least this hot dog taste good. I wish we got some ketchup. 

Just then, a glimmer caught my eyes. I quickly looked over to it and saw a shooting star. 

'I wish Virgil and I stay together this way and never get separated but also some smart help wpuld be nice cause Virge and I have no idea whar to do thank you wishing star.' I wished quickly. 

I glanced over to my purple haired emo nightmare of a friend. His head quickly whipped to another direction. 

Maybe it was my stupid heart talking, but I felt giddy at the thought of him staring at me. 

"What?" He snapped once I stared st him too long.

"Nothing," I grinned. "Just thinking about some gay stuff."

My gay heart pounded faster when I saw his blush. Darn it! If a blush could make me look stupid, why does it make Virgil so darn cute!?

I looked back to where the shooting star had been. 'Also, I wish Virgil would stop distracting me with his cuteness.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm writing from my phone, some options are not available to me like italics. 
> 
> Soon, I'll start writing from my laptop but my laptop is literally slower than a slug so I can't hold any promises. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, please leave kudos and comments, it'll be most appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Also this is written on my phone so it might be a little weird.


End file.
